Nobody Said It Would Be This Hard
by VampireGoddessofLove
Summary: Living The Life Of A Half Breed: A Vampire Hunter D Story
1. Chapter 1

In the future world evil roams the Earth and people pray for their lives each night when the sun goes down. Few are brave enough to challenge the devils of the night but not darling Rhia. A strong willed girl born for slaying helped protect her small village with a few others. She could always sense when something was coming and was an excellent hunter. Everything in her life seemed to be going right until she met him. The mysterious man who rode his brilliant black horse dressed in all black with the most beautiful sword she had ever seen came straight through her village one sunset and it changed her life indefinitely.


	2. Chapter 2

The village fell quiet when they saw this magnificent man. The only thing you could hear was the soft steps his horse's hooves made. I stood there with a bunch of my fellow girlfriends and stared. Everything about him was perfect. His long black hair swayed slightly to the movement of the rest of his body that was covered in a tight, black body suit that revealed everything. His slim and pale face complimented his well toned body and his eyes were black as coal. Many of the girls around you fell sick with lust for this handsome man and yet he would not look anywhere but straight forward. Yet something irked me about him. No man could look that way. He had to be one of them! But how is it that he could walk in sunlight? I placed my hand on the handle of my sword as he passed by. Adrianne, the slut of the village stood in the middle of the road forcing him to stop. She stood there with a cocky smirk on her face and flipped her waist long, blonde hair behind her shoulder. Of course she would be the one to approach him. Slowly, she walked up to him swaying her hips back and forth as she went. She glided her small, tanned hand down the horse's mane until she reached his leg and stopped.

"Now why would a handsome man like you be traveling alone? You need a good woman who will take care of you." She squeezed his thigh a little but he did not respond to her advances. I could see the frustration on her face and I chuckled a little bit. Adrianne always got what she wanted and she didn't care how she got it. Even despite his silence she persisted.

"It's going to be dark soon. Why don't you stay the night at my house? I'll give you some food and a warm bed." I rolled my eyes and happened to catch a glimpse of his that glowed red for an instant. I nudged my friend in the shoulder and she made a small yelp noise.

"Did you see that? There's something not right with that guy. I think he's one of them."

"What are you talking about Rhia? It's still light outside so it's impossible that he's one of them. Besides how can you not fall prey to his beauty? All of the women in the village seem to be in awe about him." My friend Mary glanced at him and I watched her knees buckle a little. All around the women seemed to be frozen to him presence. This was getting ridiculous. Moments later I found him staring at me though I did not even see him move his head. He seemed to be fixed on me and I began to get nervous. I wondered why he was looking at me. The women started to notice and I could feel their jealous eyes burning into my skin. Gracefully he dismounted from his horse as his black cape swirled around his back. With light foot steps he maneuvered through the crowd towards me and I instantly fell disorganized when I looked into his eyes that were now a vibrant green color. I felt frozen as he stood only six inches from me. I only came up to his shoulders maybe at the most. He stood there for a moment looking down upon me though I did not look back. I could not sense what he wanted from me but then he moved his face down towards mine. He stared into my eyes for a moment and traveled down to my neck where he actually sniffed it. His eyes widened when he caught my scent and he drew back a bit.

"How…is this possible?" A whisper that merely escaped his lips drifted to my ears. It was so quiet yet so forceful that it made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. He grabbed my wrist and out of instinct I unsheathed my sword with my free hand. He was so startled by my reaction that he flew back a foot.

"What are you talking about? Why do you say such things?" I asked him getting into a fighting stance. Now I know there was something wrong with him and I was not about to fall for his charm. He did not unsheathe his own sword but instead had a look of concern on his face.

"Are you saying you do not know? Tell me who your father is."

"What does this have to do with my father? You're not making sense at all." He moved closer again towards me and I could feel my body tense up.

"I suggest if you want to know more we should go and discuss this somewhere private." What was he coming on to me now? His comment flustered me and I attempted to stab him but he dodged my blade effortlessly as if I had moved in slow motion. Again I tried several times but every move I made he was one step ahead of me as if he could read my mind.

"Fine, follow me." I knew I was no match for him and the least I could do was to get him away from the village. All the women now looked pissed at me and I didn't know if it was because I had attacked him or that I got to be alone with him. I could be saving their life for all they know and all they could care about is how hot he was! He mounted his horse and I walked down the road towards the open field on the edge of town. I was on guard the whole time checking every so often to make sure he wasn't ready to attack me. As soon as we reached no more than twenty feet outside the village the only noise we heard was the clicking of his horse's hooves against the rough brick paved road. It was a peaceful town, until night fall came. Everyone would lock up their doors and windows with giant crosses on them. Finally I stopped walking after I felt it was a long enough distance that not even the greatest eavesdropper could hear us.

"Now what is it that you wanted to tell me?" I said before turning to face him. He took his time getting off his horse and stood there staring at me. The more I stared at him the more I realized how familiar he looked. His appearance was similar to my own and yet it wasn't. Our eyes locked in a gaze that lasted longer than a sunset and before I realized it the stars had already kissed the sky. I finally broke the bond between us and furiously looked off in multiple directions. Something was coming. I could sense it.

"Those vampires are over 100 yards away. You can sense them can't you?" He said as his smooth voice pierced the silence.

"Yes…how did you know that?"

"Because I can sense them too."

"But how did you know that I knew?" He withdrew his sword from the sheath on his back. It was amazing. The blade itself must have been six feet long. How could he wield such a large sword?

"We are more alike than you know. Be ready." I came to realize that his voice never showed a hint of emotion. It was always calm and forceful. His words were small yet they made an impact on anyone who heard them. I had completely lost track of thought when I saw a black shadow flash before my eyes. They were much faster than I had realized. I reached over my shoulder and grabbed my crossbow. Luckily I had excellent night vision but I could kill them with my eyes closed if I chose. One of them growled when it spotted us and didn't have time to realize I had already shot it with an arrow. I watched its lifeless body slump to the ground and turn into a pile of ashes. I looked at the stranger quickly to see he had already killed three of them. Damn this guy was good. I felt the flesh in my back being torn into and I cried out in pain. Why can't I pay attention? I would never make a mistake like that. I took out my sword and thrusted it behind me with out even turning around. I heard a small grunt and knew I had hit my target.

"You should be more careful." I heard him say and I just rolled my eyes. He thinks he's such hot shit.

"Excuse me Mr. I have a long pointy sword just because your sword is bigger than mine doesn't mean you're better than-" A vampire had jumped onto my back and sunk his fangs into my neck. With great force I threw him to the ground and with one swipe of my sword he was decapitated. The man had finished off the last few and I felt my knees give out from underneath me. I reached my hand up to my neck to find out his teeth had only grazed my flesh and he had not drunken from me. Wow that was a close one. From behind I felt myself being picked up back onto my feet.

"Your wound is already healing. How is it that a human can heal so fast?" He asked in a mocking tone as if he knew anything about me. I felt around on my back to find the cuts had stopped bleeding already.

"I'm just a fast healer. Why does it matter to you?" I shook my shoulder to rid his hands and tried to turn around to face him but he grabbed onto my arms and clenched tightly. His nails were digging into my arms piercing the flesh as I wriggled to break free. I could feel his face move closer to my back and sniff my blood. I knew he wasn't human but I didn't realize what he really was until now.

"You don't scare me you know. I've figured you out. You're neither human nor vampire. You're a half breed. A dunpeal." Instantly he released me and I promptly turned around to get a look at him. I watched his teeth retract back into his mouth but he turned away when he noticed I was looking. He looked ashamed for what he had done and I had almost felt sorry for him. I've only ever heard of dunpeals but in my short existence I had yet to see one. I couldn't imagine what it is to be like him. It must be a lonely life. I was always taught to kill a dunpeal if I saw one. For some reason I could not. He fascinated me so and I was eager to learn more about him and his life.

"Aren't you going to try to kill me? It's obvious you have had some training as a vampire hunter though your skills are not as they should be." He asked standing tall after he had gained his composure. I gritted my teeth and tried to remain calm.

"I was not myself. Normally I am much better than that."

"You could be better." I swore I almost saw him smirk but his face seemed to remain unchanged.

"Is that what you dragged me out here to tell me? That I'm a shitty vampire hunter? Thanks buddy you're really getting my attention. I should kill you." I balled my hands into fists at my sides and you could almost see the steam coming out of my ears.

"So why don't you?"

"BECAUSE I CAN'T!!" It took me a moment to calm down and not want to punch him in the face.

"There's something about you that is very familiar to me. I know you know something about me and I want to know what it is." For a long time he stood silent. I think he enjoyed making me wait because I would get mad easily. But I pretended to act patient even though I was dieing inside.

"You never knew your father did you?" He spoke though his lips barely moved. Not that I was staring at his lips.

"No I did not. My mother raised me on her own until I was about five. She met a man who took us in and taught me about the world of vampires. He is the only kind of father I have ever known. Why…do you know who my real father is?" Again he took a long time to respond and this time you let your aggravation with him show through.

"You could say I know of your father. Well what he is." I narrowed my eyes together and lowered my head at him

"What do you mean what he is? My father was a human. That's what my mother told me. A man who raped her and left her pregnant. That bastard."  
"The part about raping your mother may be true but your father is no human. He is…a vampire."


	3. Chapter 3

"That's impossible. I mean look at me. I look perfectly human and I definitely do not crave blood. I eat normal food and I even enjoy the sunlight!" Okay this guy must be crazy. All of this and for what? Nothing. I was starting to get a tad annoyed.

"That is what I don't understand but I am telling you that your father was a vampire. I can smell his blood coursing through you. The smell of male vampire blood."

"There's a difference between male and female vampire blood?"

"A very slight difference that many cannot even tell. The way men and women's hormones differ I suppose." I watched his hair blow softly in a breeze that now made itself known. The trees whistled quietly and despite the horrid mess that lay at my feet the world seemed quite calm.

"If what you say is true; then my mother would know if she was raped by a vampire or not. Let us see her and she will tell me the truth dunpeal." He nodded at me and followed me back into the village on foot this time leaving his horse to graze in the grassy fields. The town was ominously quiet as we approached my house. Nobody would be caught dead outside at night, unless of course they were vampire hunters. I looked up at the small welcome sign that hung over my door and then looked at him. His eyes were focused on my finger tips that rested lightly on the handle of my front door. I grabbed the cool copper handle and a blue light flashed above us. A red laser scanned my hand reading my prints allowing the door to unlock.

"Nice." Was what he said when I walked through the door way.

"Just a safety precaution," rolled off the tip of my tongue. A strong smell of roasted turkey swirled around me and my mouth salivated for a taste. Killing vampires always made me hungry.

"Rhia is that you? What took you so long to get home? I made some turkey and potato skins now come and eat." My darling mother called from the kitchen. She began humming an old German song. I become frozen, unable to move my body towards the kitchen suddenly. The dark shadow stood behind me, waiting for me to make a move; only moving when I would move. I couldn't face my fate just yet. I cowered of the thought of learning my true past. The possibility that I could be part vampire was an unbearable thought. To be part of something I loathed, hunted, and killed. Though; it was true that I never really felt normal. But then again…who does feel normal? My heart began to race as I heard my mother's slight footsteps enter the front room. Not enough time! I yelled in my hand as I grabbed the man's arm and threw him out the door.

"I love you mom I'll be back!" I called out and slammed the door shut. The man chuckled slightly seeing the balls of sweat form on my brow.

"You're afraid, afraid that I am right. Afraid to be a child of the dark cloud that covers the earth when the sun leaves the sky. Afraid that you are like me." The smoothness of his voice mocked me and my teeth clenched together tightly. A gun shot blew through my ears from across town and I thought I heard a wolf cry. I ran towards that the sounds and found Mary with her foot mounted upon a vampire's chest.

"You missed one." She simply spoke. I rolled my eyes at her but her glance was focused on Mr. Darkie of course. She too was a vampire hunter. In fact most of the teenage girls that lived in this town were. We were the protectors. I could see a small droplet of drool form on her lower lip and I knew it was time to go.

"Alright then Mr. Dark and Mysterious we should be headed back now." Mary gave you a look of disappointment though he barely paid any attention to her.

"Have fun with your boy toy!" She yelled as we walked away.

"He's not my boy toy!!" I yelled back. I felt my cheeks grow hot and found him staring at me.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." I turned my head towards my house and hesitated before grabbing the door handle. I guess I may as well get it over with. I opened the door once more and found my mother standing there with her hands on her hips. Her curly light brown hair fell over her eyes and her lips were unusually thin.

"Rhia you bring over a guest and don't even tell me!"

"Sorry." We all stood there for a moment.

"What you aren't going to introduce me to your friend?" Oh great of course I didn't bother to learn his name. Just wonderful.

"My name is D." He said and took off his hat. It must be a courteous thing.

"Hello D my name is Judy nice to meet you. Would you like some turkey? It's very fresh and I also made mashed potatoes and gravy too. Please join us for dinner it is not very often that Rhia brings boys home."

"Mother," I could feel the steam coming out of my ears. Not even two minutes in the door and already she had embarrassed me. Perfect, just perfect. D stared at me not knowing what to say and it took me a minute to figure out why. Oh right he's a vampire he doesn't eat human food!

"D already ate before he came here mom."

"Oh. Well then if you didn't bring him over for dinner than what did you bring him over for?" Man my mother was one smart woman. I could never get anything past her. I got that nervous feeling again and the muscle above my right eyebrow began to twitch.

"He's here to talk about my father, my biological father." I watched her face grow very pale as she clenched the dish towel she had in her hand. That definitely struck a nerve. I hated bringing up this horrible memory for her but I couldn't just let it eat me up inside.

"Honey you already know what happened with your father. I have nothing more to tell you."

"Are you sure he was not a vampire. Think really hard mom this is very important."

"Of course he was not a vampire. I'm sure he would have killed me if he was. Vampires are filthy animals; human life has no value to them. All of them deserve to die." I knew she didn't think very highly of the blood sucking creatures that ruled the night and fed on humans. But then again what human would? We were simply cattle to them. But the dunpeal seemed different. Maybe he just had more control than simple vampires. I looked over at D who remained expressionless. I could never tell what he was thinking or feeling. He was cold…not like ice but more like the temperature of absolute zero. He peered over at me as I was staring at him and I quickly turned my head away.

"Judy I know your daughter's father was a vampire. I know she is a dunpeal, because I am one too." Her immediate reaction was a look of fright as she braced herself against the pastel pink painted wall. She grabbed her neck and let out small cry as if she was being choked. I grabbed her arm and tried to peel her off of the wall.

"Mother please calm down. D won't hurt us. He kills vampires not humans." Despite my efforts she remained in a state of paralysis with her giant blue eyes focused on D. Why was she so afraid of him? Finally I slapped her in the face and her expression went from fear to anger.

"Don't you ever slap me again young lady." She gave me a good backhand across the cheek and I winced out in pain. My cheek throbbed as I grabbed both of her arms and forced her to look at me.

"Mom are you telling me the truth? Please I need to know. Was my father really a vampire or not?" She let out a giant sigh and caressed my burning cheek. She was much calmer now but she still had a troubled look on her face.

"I guess now that you're old enough you have the right to know about your past. It's true. I have been lying to you all these years. Your father was a vampire. A very old vampire. He was called by the name of Selarius. I guess maybe I should go back earlier." She took another deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair stopping a moment to scratch the back of her head.

"I lived in a town much like ours in what is now considered Macedonia. It was a very poor town but we managed. One day a castle that seemed to appear out of thin air was spotted several miles from the town. No one knew where it came from nor dare to venture towards it. We all knew it must have appeared by some form of black magic. One morning I awoke to the loud cry of my best friend from outside. I ran outside to see her dead husband's body lying in the middle of the road. His body was completely mangled with broken bones and tears through his flesh. This caused quite a panic throughout the village. The only thing that could have done such an atrocity was a vampire and we all feared for our lives.

More and more dead bodies were appearing across town with the similar fate. A town meeting was called though only half of the people showed up because they were afraid to leave their homes. It was decided that the town would hire a vampire hunter to destroy the beast that terrorized the town. He was supposed to be the best but apparently his best wasn't enough. His body was sent to the mayor by one of the vampire's minions in pieces with a note attached to it. The note was posted on the town bulletin saying, i'How dare you insult me by sending such an unworthy opponent. He was easily dispatched.' People in the town began to flee leaving empty houses behind them. My family chose to stay because my dad was stubborn and wouldn't leave because of some vampire as he would say. In a panic the mayor secretly sent a letter back to the vampire. He could not stand anymore deaths in the village so he decided to make a pact with him. The vampire could have any woman in the village he wanted as long as he did not kill them. You understand my meaning I assume." She paused for a moment and I could see now true pain in her eyes. A gentle tear rolled down her cheek and I wiped it away.

"The vampire was intrigued by the idea and agreed to it. The killings stopped for a few weeks and the town finally started to calm down. That is until the reports of women and teenage girls being raped began. Some became pregnant but they all ended up being miscarriages strangely. We all became suspicious suddenly wondering why the killings have stopped. The town formed a riot outside of the mayor's house demanding to know what was going on. I had decided to stay home because I was ill. The sun fell from the sky and the moon rose in between the stars. I was sleeping in my room but awoke from a cold breeze that entered through my open window. My eyes fluttered open and a dark figure stood above me. I was frozen and could not scream out to my mother who was in the other room. I could never forget those eyes. They were black mostly except for a small red ring that wound itself around his irises. I couldn't make anything else out except for his teeth that shone brightly in the moon light. His canine fangs were gigantic and looked sharp as the razor my father used for shaving. The last thing I could remember from that horrid night was him licking the side of my neck before it all became a blur of pleasure and pain. Well mainly just pain."


End file.
